1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor faucet organizing basket and more particularly pertains to holding miscellaneous outdoor gardening tools at a location for their ready use with an outdoor faucet organizing basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool racks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding tools and supplies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Design No. 243,488 to Linse discloses a combination faucet extender and garden hose rack. U.S. Pat. Design No. 305,589 to Timmons discloses a combined soap dispensing and article storage rack for use in a shower. U.S. Pat. Design No. 322,746 to Saffano discloses a garden hose rack. U.S. Pat. Design No. 335,232 to Whitlock discloses a shower items rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,156 to Riczinger et al. discloses a hose and tool rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,621 to Plaehn discloses a tub-shower header-bar accessory-rack with universal-brackets.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an outdoor faucet organizing basket that allows gardening tools and an end of a hose to be held at a location proximal to an outdoor faucet for their ready access and use.
In this respect, the outdoor faucet organizing basket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding miscellaneous outdoor gardening tools at a location for their ready use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved outdoor faucet organizing basket which can be used for holding miscellaneous outdoor gardening tools at a location for their ready use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.